Solar energy is an inexhaustible and non-polluting energy, and has been a focus of most attentions in terms of solving current problems of pollution and shortage faced by fossil energy. Wherein, a solar cell with its ability of directly converting the solar energy into electricity has become one of the most important options of alternative energies.
Generally, such product is used in an outdoor environment for a long time, and a tolerability thereof is often greatly influenced by the environment and climate. For instance, both the solar cell itself or a packaging material thereof, under a condition of operating under the sun light for a long time, a material degradation thereof causing by ultraviolet (UV) light is most likely to happen. Therefore, in order to enhance a service life of the product, and to obtain tolerability parameters of the product within a short amount of time, an accelerated aging test is often performed on the product.
The conventional light aging equipments mostly use solar simulator light sources, xenon lamps or UV lamps as light sources for the accelerated aging test, but there are still the following problems in need to be solved; limited by operation modes of the conventional light sources, the product is mostly irradiated by a large area light source, and thus an illuminance on the product in a unit area is also weakened; and herein, in order to enhance a rate of aging, a means to enhance an intensity of the light source is often used, but this may easily result in a temperature increase of the product; namely, the conventional light sources may easily cause the product to be heated, and thereby influencing aging factors of the product. Furthermore, the abovementioned aging light sources are mostly adopted with large scale area aging, and thus partial irradiations on the products and projections of different illuminance light sources on partial regions are not easily. Moreover, the abovementioned light sources all perform aging irradiations on the product with a certain range of wavelengths, and are not able to provide a single wavelength light source or to fine-tune a wavelength range thereof according to the conditions.
According to the foregoing, performing a light aging test on a product with precise conditions is still a subject in need of further study.